


Bar Hopping

by TeruMikamiIsAFanatic



Series: The Bad Friends-With-Benefits Trio [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Crack, Fingering, Frain because I love it, Friends With Benefits, I think it is, It doesn’t happen though, It’s up to you whether or not the Brit is Arthur, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The bartender deserves better, They’re probably going to be banned from this bar for a while, Toni is loud, Toni kind of wants an orgy, Wall Sex, and dirty thoughts, maybe next time, more shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeruMikamiIsAFanatic/pseuds/TeruMikamiIsAFanatic
Summary: Francis and Antonio are bar hopping again. Why? Because they’re friends with benefits, of course!More shameless smut and crack.





	Bar Hopping

It was a great thing they had going on, if Antonio said so himself. All of the pleasure with none of the mess. With the exception of what came in the bedroom, no pun intended.

He chuckled at the thought, and Francis turned his laser-blue eyes to him, suggestive and bright with interest. Lazily, Antonio wondered if Francis even had a non-suggestive look, or if he stepped into the world with a smirk and a rose and twenty dirty jokes already hovering on the tip of his tongue.  
‘What are you thinking about, Antonio?’ Francis drawled, putting down his drink. The Spaniard waved his glass aimlessly, still smiling a bit.  
‘Ah, nothing,’ he said, affecting a careless tone. Francis leaned closer, mouth just inches from Antonio’s.

The brunette almost closed the distance before remembering they were at a very public bar, and since their kisses never just stayed kisses, he’d have to hold off or end up with the wood of the bar pressing into his back while Francis slid in and out of him. Actually, Antonio thought, entertaining the fantasy a moment longer, that might not be too bad. And spectators didn’t have to be spectators, because Francis rarely turned down a new partner and right now, he certainly wouldn’t, either. The Brit in the corner didn’t look too bad right now, really. They hadn’t had a group in _ages_ , he should arrange th-  
‘Your neck goes red when you’re thinking of dirty things,’ Francis said, interrupting his daydream about riding Francis while the Brit sucked him off.

Antonio flashed a lazy smile, the one that he knew made Francis melt, and winked salaciously.  
‘Two guesses what I’m thinking of,’ he said. Francis’ eyes lit in that way they did, and his smile matched Antonio’s.  
‘Just follow my lead, Toni, and I’ll give you a good night,’ he purred. Antonio’s cock twitched at that voice-God, did Francis know his sweet spots, both metaphorically and literally-and he happily watched as Francis took the initiative.

‘Two drinks,’ Francis said, staggering to the far end of the long counter and leaning sloppily against the wood of the bar. The bartender slid the glasses the polished length, but before they reached him, Francis grabbed for them, bumped the side, and somehow splashed half a glass of wine over Antonio’s shirt. He jumped back, and Francis shot him an apologetic grin before slurring out an apology to the exasperated bartender and hurrying Antonio towards the bathrooms.  
‘I’ll make it up to you, Toni,’ he promised. ‘Just as soon as we’re out of sight…’ Antonio knew before he looked over that all the fake glaze had disappeared from Francis’ eyes, leaving them purely seductive.

As soon as the bathroom door closed behind them, Francis slammed Antonio against the door, licking and biting a wet trail up his neck. Antonio groaned with satisfaction, arching his back to rut against the blond.  
‘You’re hard already,’ Francis said with delight. ‘Tell me, Toni, what were you thinking of in the bar?’ Antonio moaned, loving the scent of Francis’ hair and his skin so close to his.  
‘I was thinking of kissing you,’ he breathed, the end of the sentence turning into a whine as Francis palmed him through his jeans. The Frenchman arched an eyebrow.  
‘Just a kiss? How boring.’  
‘I’m not done y-yet, ahh-’ Antonio tilted his head back. ‘I was thinking of-Dios mío, Francis, stop teasing and get to it!’ Francis chuckled, barely slipping his fingers inside the Spaniard’s underwear.  
‘Continue.’

The brunette gave Francis a look and a wink.  
‘I was thinking of how we’d proceed. How you’d arch against me and slide a hand up my shirt until we were both naked and hot and you were sliding into me with my back pressed against the wood of the counter.’ Francis’ hand paused in it’s ministrations for a second, then he growled deep and low in Antonio’s ear.  
‘God, you’re such a slut for my cock, aren’t you, Toni?’  
‘Better than eyebrows’,’ Antonio gasped. Francis snorted and did some sort of _twist_ with his hand that sent Antonio’s back pressing uncomfortably against the door.  
‘Perhaps we should move this to one of the stalls,’ the blond mused. Antonio nodded, still caught up in the pleasure, and motioned to the larger one, the kind of ones they frequented for this activity. Francis shook his head.  
‘Don’t you want to see if I can fuck you in a smaller space?’ With a laugh, he tugged Antonio towards the smaller room.

As Francis locked the door and divested him of pants, Antonio considered the space. How would they do it? Leaning, sitting...standing? Mmm, standing sounded nice. God, but could he imagine Francis holding him up, ramming into him, making the flimsy walls shake as they rocked together in a dance of want and carnal need. Oh, _ohh_ , he couldn’t stop his own hand sliding along his length at the thought of the angle Francis’ cock would be rutting into him at, he’d almost certainly be slamming into his prostate every thrust, resting against it when he paused, the waves of pleasure setting him aflame.  
‘Over here, you little whore,’ Francis commanded. Antonio ground their bare cocks together, making him swear and steady himself against the wall. ‘You want to do it like this?’  
‘Yes,’ Antonio insisted. Francis smirked and bit gently at his ear.  
‘Prepare yourself, then, and I want to watch,’ he said flippantly, tossing the Spaniard a bottle of lube. ‘Give me a good show.’

Antonio coated his fingers liberally in it as Francis put on a condom and slid one into himself, growling at the intrusion. Francis watched attentively, and Antonio turned to give him a good view and added another two fingers at once.  
‘Mon dieu, Toni,’ Francis moaned, lazily stroking his cock. Antonio grinned.  
‘Think I could make myself cum just from fingering?’ he asked. Francis’ head snapped up, the same grin wide over his face.  
‘Can you, Toni?’  
‘We’ll have to see!’ the Spaniard said cheerily. He adjusted just slightly for a good angle, careful not to hit the ball of nerves just yet, and slid a fourth finger in, moving them in and out slowly. Francis moaned, stroking faster now. Antonio hit the spot that made him see stars and gasped, faster, faster, hearing Francis’ identical sounds next to him. He could smell the scent of roses and wine, of Francis, and the situation crashed in on him. Fingering himself in a dirty bathroom with his fuckbuddy, going to be fucked up against a wall; it was Francis’ groan of ‘ _Toni, you slut_ ’ that made him come.

Head swirling pleasantly from his high, Antonio sighed-and Francis picked him up before he could recollect himself, hauling him above his hips. Antonio gasped, head the best kind of blurry, and Francis’ cock drove deep inside of him.

All he could think of was the feeling of being so full, of the lingering traces of his first orgasm recollecting, pulling tighter, building in his stomach, bigger and bigger, the heat and the depth oh _God_ he had been right, his back nearly scraped the wall, forcing him down, Francis was pressing against that spot inside of him nonstop, shallow, hard thrusts rocking him into the heat as he pressed and rutted into Francis’ stomach, into his hand, into the long, thick cock so deep inside of him, rocking back and forth desperately, howling and whimpering, it was so terribly _good_.  
‘Francis, ohh, ohhh, _Francis_ -’ he was so good, he was so good, riding him straight out of the end of his last orgasm, he was already near the edge and Francis was so relentless, nonstop, over and over and over hitting that spot, he could feel his hole greedily grasping at the slide of Francis’s cock, there was no way to escape, ‘-I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, _Francis_ -!’ he cried, nearly sobbing with the pleasure as the tide overwhelmed him and he let go, the world whiting out.

When he came back, Francis’ lips were pressed to his.  
‘That was...the best...orgasm I’ve had in a long time,’ Antonio panted. Francis looked similarly exhausted.  
‘We need to have more bathroom sex if it’s going to be like that,’ he said. Antonio nodded.

When they walked out of the bathroom, the bartender gave them what was possibly the most horrified look either man had ever seen.  
‘Was I a bit loud?’ Antonio asked.  
‘Just a bit,’ Francis said.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I love Frain. Perfect friends with benefits. Kudos to AGN!


End file.
